1. Related Field
The present invention relates to a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch panels are sometimes incorporated into liquid crystal displays (LCDs) or organic light-emitting display devices as input devices. A touch panel is a device touched by a user's finger or an object such as a pen to input a command. Touch panels are classified into resistive, photosensing, and capacitive touch panels.
Of these different types of touch panels, a capacitive touch panel detects a touch signal by sensing a change in capacitance. The capacitor is formed by a sensing electrode having conductivity and an adjacent sensing electrode. When a user's finger or an object touches the touch panel, a change in capacitance is triggered.
The capacitive touch panel may include, for example, a plurality of sensing electrodes and connectors that connect the sensing electrodes.
Touch panels are often coupled to image display devices such as LCDs or organic light-emitting displays in consumer products. Therefore, high transparency, thin-film characteristics, and durability are desirable.